


a stain that never comes off the sheets

by orphan_account



Series: Four girls, four stories, zero happy endings [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-16 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: clean me offi'm so dirty babe(Song: My Chemical Romance - "I Never Told You What I Do For A Living")*IF YOU'RE HAVING DEPRESSED/SUICIDAL/ETC. FEELINGS, TALK TO A LOVED ONE OR CALL THE SUICIDE HOTLINE AT 1-800-273-8255*
Relationships: Protagonist & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Four girls, four stories, zero happy endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550083
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl.

A girl with a quiet smile and stars in her eyes. A girl who was very good at cleaning up blood.

A girl with extra bandages in her backpack just in case, to cover the crimson scars on her milk-white skin.

He had done this to her, with his soft, pouty lips, just begging to be ripped off so only she could kiss him, and his deep brown eyes, so beautiful that she wanted to gouge them out so he could only look at her.

She tried to look away from him, but something held her eyes in place.

Her heart screamed for him. The blood in her veins whispered his name. 

The scars were love letters, ugly and red and littering her skin.

Her poems didn't matter anymore. Her books didn't matter anymore. He was all that mattered.

Jesus, what was happening to her?

She had the strangest feeling that someone was doing this to her, but she knew that was insane. But then again, sanity seemed stranger to her than sanity these days.

This reality wasn't strong enough for their love. They needed a new world, all their own, mad and lustful and red-hot.

One where She couldn't go.

"Do you accept my confession?"


	2. author's note

this is my fic w the most views out of all of them for some reason??? thanks lmao


End file.
